


Double Trouble

by smuttyscribbles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyscribbles/pseuds/smuttyscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before leaving for tour, Michael's worked hard to get you the best gift he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

“What the hell is that?”

You point at the offending object, standing proud on your coffee table, long and thick with a cherry red bow tied around its middle; you’re standing in the doorway, eyes and mouth wide as you stare at it, not sure quite how to react. Michael beams, his eyes alight with mischief as he leans forward from his spot on the couch, propping his forearms on his thighs. He arches a brow at you, his tongue peaking out to swipe across his bottom lip.

“It’s a gift.” He says excitedly, “Y’know, before I leave for tour tomorrow.”

You groan, dropping your bag to the floor as you pad further into the room, closer to the new decorative accessory that you doubt would catch on. “Do you have to remind me” you grumble, picking it up and observing it closely, “Let me get this straight…you’re going on tour, spending eight months away from me…so you thought you’d get me a dildo?” you wave the offending object in his face, watching the slight wobble it gave with interest.

Michael stands up, stepping closer and taking it from you, “Not just any dildo.” He smirks, “Doesn’t it look familiar?” he asks, staring at the flesh coloured toy with unabridged pride.

You frown, casting your eyes over it as he starts stroking it obscenely, your mouth dropping open when you notice what he means. A spark of excitement flares inside of you, one that makes you press your lips together to contain a grin, “Is that your cock?”

“Sure is!” Michael beams, “Got one of those cloning kits.” You cover your mouth with your hand as laughter bubbles up in your chest, your smile so wide it was starting to ache. “Don’t you start laughing, I dunked my dick in a gooey substance for you.” he huffs, even as he tries his best to cover his own grin.

A giggle escapes your lips, “Mikey, I—”

“’Cause we both know that only my cock can satisfy you, baby.” He sniggers, no longer able to keep a straight face as he steps up towards you, cradling the dildo in his arms like a pet. “This way you can still have me every day and I get to watch myself fucking you over Skype.”

“Oh you’re so thoughtful.” You chuckle, shaking your head as you reach out and snatch the toy from him, inspecting it closely and admiring just how close it was to the real thing.

Michael runs his teeth over his bottom lip, taking another step closer as you run your finger down one of the bulging veins. “Call me a saint.” He says as you pluck at the red bow, appreciating his attention to detail.

One of his large hands settles on your hip, fingertips digging in slightly, letting you know he wants your attention back on him, “Now, I got you a gift, where’s my thank you kiss?”

You put the toy down on the coffee table again, setting yourself a mental reminder not to leave it there, just in case you get some unexpected company. “Oh come here.” You beam, throwing your arms around his neck and shoving a hand up into his freshly brown hair, “Thank you so much for your fake cock.” you say exaggeratedly, pressing up on your tiptoes to kiss his smiling mouth.

His arms immediately come around your waist, pulling you in tightly against his body as he deepens the kiss, not letting you get away with just a peck. Michael’s lips move firmly against your own, his tongue touching the seam of your mouth fleetingly before slipping away again. You moan softly, your fingers tugging at his hair as your slide your own tongue over his bottom lip. One of his hands moves to the back of your neck, squeezing a little as he kisses you harder, his lips slotting forcefully against your own.

The thought of not having this for months practically makes a lump form in your throat and you know you’re going to miss the everloving fuck out of him. Michael is beyond perfect for you, in fact you’d never imagined having a relationship so stable, especially when everything had seemed to suggest it would never work. His career means you’re not always together but the long absences just make for sweeter reunions. You’ll talk every day, Mikey makes time for you even during hectic schedules, and you’ll Skype whenever possible, but not being able to touch him or smell him or taste him still makes your chest clench painfully.

Michael groans into your mouth, the sound sending vibrations through you that make your lips tingle. The hand lingering on your waist slips behind you to grasp your ass, pressing you forward even more so that your hips are flush, his grinding lightly into yours as if to let you know exactly where he expects this to go. The day before he leaves was always the same, hours spent naked and writhing, memorising the way the other felt, so you’re fully aware that you’re not getting anything else done today.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, baby.” He mumbles against your mouth, pulling back a little. His lips are shiny with saliva and always so pink that you immediately get the urge to kiss him again. He gives your ass another squeeze before grabbing your hand, his other picking up the toy from the table before he starts leading you to your room.

“What are you bringing that for?” You smirk, your teeth catching your bottom lip as your try and control it. 

Pulling you into the bedroom you’ve shared for the last year, Michael kicks the door shut before throwing the dildo onto the California king that he’d demanded the two of you buy. Something about more room for activities that you’d had to roll your eyes at. Your back quickly hits the wall as his hand on your collarbone push you back, his head swooping down to capture your mouth. He kisses you until your body feels weak and it’s the press of his hips against your keeping you upright.

“Why do you think?” he scoffs, tugging on your bottom lip with his teeth before he leans back, his hands coming up to thread his fingers through your hair and angle your head back a little so you can look him in the eyes. His mouth curves slowly, mischief filling his eyes, “I want to watch you fuck yourself with it.” 

His voice has dropped an octave and shivers roll down your spine as you think about his words. Michael has always liked watching you but it’s only ever been with your fingers, the thought of him watching you enjoy his fake cock was more of a turn on then you thought it would be. He’s slowly unbuttoning your shirt when you refocus on the task at hand, his fingers popping the plastic red discs through the sheer fabric until the material is hanging open at your sides.

“Think you can do that for me?” He purrs, skimming his touch down the hill of your breast, tickling your skin through your thin cami. His breath is hot on your lips and you can’t think of much more than having them all over your body. “Think you can show me exactly what you’re going to be doing to yourself while I’m away?” You nibble the inside of your cheek as you nod, tiny bobs of your head that make him chuckle lowly, “Good girl.”

He yanks you forward, turning your body with his so that he can walk you back towards the bed. Quick fingers push your blouse off of your shoulders and tug his own AC/DC tee over his head, then his mouth is on your neck, kissing the tender skin roughly, never afraid to use tongue and teeth to turn you into a whimpering mess.

“Mi-michael…” you struggle with his belt, blinded by the way your head is tilted upwards for his mouth. “Jeans off.”

His hands shove your cami up your stomach, pausing briefly to palm your tits, squeezing the soft flesh before he finally pulls the vest off. He does as you ask next, pulling away from you to undo his belt with rushed fingers, sliding it out of the loops in one smooth whoosh.

“Get your tits out for me, babe.” He whines a little as he hops on one leg to pull his socks off, his jeans being unfastened and pushed down hastily after.

You roll your eyes at his rush, though in all the time you’ve been together, Michael was never one for waiting to get you naked. He’d much prefer it if you never had to wear clothes at all; well, until someone else was in the room, he was known for his jealous streak after all. The boys constantly teased him by setting brief touches on your hips or waist or arms, leaning in close to you even though you could hear them fine from two steps away. Michael’s reactions fuelled endless hours of fun for them and hours of desperate, orgasm filled, sex for you, which was the only reason you played along.

You unclip your bra and pull it off, trying not to moan out loud at the relief of freeing your breasts, and pop open the button of your jeans. Michael grips your waist, thumbs brushing slowly over your skin as he brings you into his body, dropping his head to scatter kisses over your collarbones, following the hard lines of them with his tongue. His touch slides downwards, sliding the zipper of your jeans down before pushing the material down your thighs. You kick them off, so the two of you are standing in just your underwear, his eyes flitting hungrily over your exposed body.

“God, I can’t decide whether to play with you for a bit or go and sit down.” He admits, his voice husky. He lifts his hands to cup your breasts, leaning down to give each nipple a long, hard suck that makes your eyelids flutter shut and a rush of air leave your lips. “Take your panties off and lay down on the bed, prop yourself up on some pillows so I can see your beautiful face.” He instructs before moving away.

Michael grabs the chair that usually sits in the corner of the room doing a great job of holding up his clothes, and moves it to the end of the bed, pulling back enough that he can sit down comfortably, his knees spread wide as the tight material of his Pikachu boxers stretch over his growing erection. His light eyes are glued to you, though they generally are, it’s always nice to see him determined not to look away.

You wiggle out of your panties, amused by the way he bites his lip as your tits jiggle and bounce with your movements. Arranging yourself on the bed is a bit of a fuss; you bring the pillows down and pile a few on top of each other so you can see him, making yourself comfortable as you lie back. There are tiny goosebumps dancing across your skin as the cool air hardens your nipples and you bring your hands up to play with them, pinching and tugging the way you like. No matter how many times you do this, there are still nerves and a little embarrassment swimming in your belly at being so exposed, showing him the ways you please yourself. You’ve never shared this with anyone else, it was something for just the two of you to know.

“Is this how you usually start?” Michael asks, knowing the answer already, “I’m pretty sure you’re too impatient to tease yourself.”

You smirk, continuing to massage your tits, flicking your thumbs over your perked nipples and sucking in a breath as a shiver of arousal slides down your spine. Warmth pools in your belly, the goosebumps disappearing as you find yourself wriggling your hips slightly to ease the stirring sensation between your thighs. You’ve always been easy to turn on, it’s part of the reason you and Michael worked so well together, finding someone with a libido to match yours had been surprisingly difficult.

“I want to tease today.” You answer, giving your nipples a pinch hard enough to make you gasp loudly. Michael squirms in his seat, inhaling deeply enough for the expansion of his chest to catch your eye.

“I bet you do.” He grunts, “Spread your knees baby, don’t hide.”

You draw your legs up, parting them wide enough for him to see everything from his spot three feet away, but not too wide that it will get uncomfortable soon. Michael will eek this out for as long as he can, pushing himself to bursting point before he allows himself, and you, the relief of his touch. It’s worth it in the end though, by the time he finally pushes into you, you’ll be begging for him. You didn’t have to use it to know that the dildo still wouldn’t be a match on the real thing.

“Better?” You ask cheekily as his gaze drops to your exposed pussy, his hips lifting from the chair in an involuntary thrust.

He nods quickly, “Much. Now why don’t you tease that pretty pussy with my cock, huh.” He raises an eyebrow, jerking his chin towards the pale flesh-coloured toy that lays beside you, the bow around it still in perfect place. You wonder how long it took him to tie it to make it look just right.

You skim one hand down your stomach, keeping your other laving attention on your nipple, the soft drag of fingertips across your skin makes you squirm as it tickles you. “Got to warm up first Mikey, you know I need to be soaked before I can take your cock.” You look pointedly at the still growing bulge in his boxers, the way his cock is pushing urgently at the material, trying to break through.

“You’d already be soaked if I was over there.” He answers, watching your hand slip between your thighs, fingertips sliding down the silken skin of your pussy, you dip one into you enough to feel the wetness gathering, lubing the finger with your own juices before you use it to rub over your clit. “I’d be able to slide right in, feel your tight little cunt squeezing down on me the way I like.”

You moan softly at his words, your body responding with another rush of warmth. His mouth was one of your favourite things for many reasons, his dirty talk being one of them, Mikey didn’t shy away from being vocal.

“Stretch yourself, wanna see those fingers buried in you, getting you ready to take it.” He clears his throat, one hand resting over his lap, fingers brushing the ridge of his cock.

He groans lowly when you sink the first finger inside, your walls twitching in excitement as you pump it slowly, rubbing the heel of your palm against your clit to keep the tingles sparking through you. His eyebrows furrow and his teeth sink into his bottom lip, which is all the encouragement you need to rub a second finger against your entrance, pushing it in with the first. You moan louder this time, arching a little at the added ache but it doesn’t take long for you to pound the digits in and out of you, the quick speed sending up crude squelching sounds as you get wetter and wetter.

“Oh god.” You moan, scissoring your fingers a bit to open yourself up. Your toes curl as your hips push down, helping you take them deeper. “Mikey, baby, why don’t you just come here and fuck me. Please don’t make me wait.”

His palm is rubbing along his covered cock, the wet spot forming near the waistband catching your eye. He’s so ready, but you can tell by the look in his eyes that he’s not going to give in yet. “The dildo, baby.” He groans, his adams apple bobbing heavily.

With a pout, you slide your fingers out of your pussy, keeping eye contact with your boyfriend as you suck them into your mouth, coating your tongue with the taste of you. Michael shakes his head like he’s thinking of a million good ways to tease you back. Reaching for the toy, you curl your fingers around the middle, feeling the bulge of the vein that snakes along the side of Michael’s cock; the one that you love to trace with your tongue. The ribbon unravels easily, coming away from the silicone with one tug and dangling from between your fingers, the beautiful red bow now nothing but a limp satin let down. You chuck it over the side of the bed and hold the toy by the base before you bring it to your lips, sucking on the tip, which yeah, doesn’t taste all the great but the response is worth it.

“Urgh, you’re such a fucking tease.” Michael groans, shifting in his seat and running a hand through his hair, blowing a rush of air into his face to cool his pink cheeks. “Get it nice and wet.”

You push it further passed your lips, hollowing your cheeks as you slick the dildo up, reminding yourself to use the cherry lube in the bedside draw the next time he wants to see you suck it. It’s a weird feeling, the shape of him sitting on your tongue, familiar to you, without the added warmth and weight and taste. It’s not something you really like if you’re honest, not in this moment at least, with the real thing sitting across from you. Though you admit to understanding Michael’s thought process – finding it kind of cute – you’re already predicting that the toy will make you crave Mikey more than relieve the ache his absence will cause.

When you’re done laving the dildo with attention, you drag the tip down between your breasts and over your stomach, leaving a wet trail behind it until you’re rubbing the thick cock between your pussy lips, adding a pressure each time the head slides over your clit that makes you sigh happily. Mike leans back in the chair, spreading his knees wide and taking his hand away from his cock, gripping the sides of the seat as he waits.

He actually groans with you when you angle the tip against your entrance and push the toy inside, the stretch of your body opening up for it making your spine curve, the noise the intrusion draws from your throat sounding through tight lips. This part feels more familiar than having it on your tongue, though the dildo doesn’t have that sponginess that Michael’s cock does, which always means initial entry is smoother, the ache and throbbing the toy causes is exactly the same. Your walls flutter around it, the girth making you feel so deliciously full as you pump the first two inches into you. Your body is greedy for it though, the sparks of pleasure making your hips tilt down and take more, your pussy gripping tight around the replica of your boyfriends cock as though it recognises it enough to know what was going to come.

“Fuck…feels like you, Mikey.” You say, pushing the toy as deep as you can get it and rolling your hips, your lips parting with a long moan, “Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Michael’s sits up straight, sucking air in through gritted teeth as the material of his boxers rubs across the sensitive head of his dick. He shoves the waistband down, rolling the boxers to mid thigh and releasing his cock. “It’s gonna help, yeah, you’re gonna do it just like this while I’m away. You can set the laptop right here and put on a good show for me.”

You whimper, nodding your head as you fuck yourself, your eyes scrunching shut with each burst of pleasure. “Y-yeah.” You answer, spreading your legs even wider. Your gaze drops to his cock, watching as it twitches, and your desperation to have the real thing increasing the more he starts leaking, the tip flushed a deep red. Your hand speeds up, your wrist aching as you pound yourself until the pressure between your thighs is almost too much.

“Holy shit.” Mike grunts, his chest heaving as much as yours is. He scrubs his hand over his mouth, chewing his thumbnail before he gives up entirely, standing hurriedly and kicking his boxers off. Your hand stalls as Michael’s knee perches on the bed but he quickly shakes his head, “Keep going, slower this time but don’t you dare stop.”

Frustration tickles the edges of your consciousness as you do as he says, keeping the thrusts shallow as Michael knee-walks onto the bed, his rough hands curling around the underside of your knees before he pushes your legs up towards your chest.

“Ah, fuck Mikey.” You jolt as your body clenches around the toy, the sudden change of position making everything tighter and starting off a round a tiny flutters that feel so damn good.

“Fuck, you look so good.” He groans, shifting you up the bed so that he can lay on his stomach, his head between your thighs and his eyes focused of the pink stretch of your pussy around the dildo. “Leaking out the sides, doesn’t even have be real and you’re still dripping for my cock.” He moans, his hot breath falling against your throbbing clit, the barely there sensation still enough to make you squirm.

“C-come on baby.” You whine, not overly sure what you’re asking for. You just want more. You want him.

Michael urges you to take the toy deep and then pull it out until the tip catches on the rim of your entrance, you weren’t expecting him to lean in and trace his tongue over the spot the dildo meets your body. You shudder as he wriggles the pointed tip around your entrance, licking up the juices your body so eagerly produces for him. He sucks on the spot beneath it, tickling you with his tongue until you’re on the verge of coming, your cunt twitching and pulsing around the dildo.

“Give me that.” Michael grips your hand and pulls, the toy sliding out of you so quickly that a shout is forced from your chest. There’s a rush of wetness that follow immediately and you can feel it roll down between your cheeks. “Fuck yes.” He growls, setting the toy down beside you before he shoves his face back into your pussy, his tongue dipping down to trace the line of juices. “You’re not coming until I say, understand?”

The whimper you let out is pretty pathetic, but you can’t bring yourself to care as you straddle the boundary of an orgasm, desperate to be pushed over the edge and yet being told you’re not allowed it for a while. You mumble an affirmative though, moaning softly as his tongue laps at your aching entrance, pushing inside. He growls when your pussy flutters around him, pushing his face further into you until you know his lips and chin will glisten with your juices when he pulls back.

“Taste so fucking good.” He moans, pulling back enough so that he can spit on your pussy once he’s licked up all your natural wetness. He sucks on you and wiggles his tongue over your clit, forcing you to shove a hand down and grasp a fistful of his dark hair, trying to pull him away before you come.

“S-stop, baby please, m’gonna come.”

“You’re not.” Mike states. He pushes your knees closer to your chest, your hips lifting from the bed slightly. “So if I can’t eat your delicious pussy, I’ll just have to get a taste of this ass instead.”

You gasp softly, wriggling as your excitement increases a notch, you don’t do this often but every time Michael has decided to let his tongue wander a little further south, you’ve practically come from it alone. You’ll give most of the credit to your boyfriend’s amazing tongue, but the fact that it’s such a filthy thing to do makes it even better.

“Fuck, please Mikey.” You look down at him, catching his eyes and seeing the smirk on his face.

“Want that, huh.” He chuckles, “Turn over for me.”

He slips off of the bed, gripping your ankles and pulling your legs out straight before getting you to roll onto your stomach, he tugs you gently down the bed until your feet are braced against the floor and he’s on his knees behind you, his hands spanned on your ass cheeks and his thumbs spreading them apart. You feel so utterly exposed that even though it turns you on, heat still rises to your face as he groans behind you.

“You look fucking amazing all spread out for me.” Mike says, rubbing his thumb back and forth over your taint, “Such a little slut for me, come on babe, beg me to eat your ass.” He strokes the pad of his thumb over your asshole, firm circles that make your pussy tingle and your thighs twitch and for a moment you can only answer in the form of a long, breathy moan.

“P-please.” You wriggle your hips, trying to tempt him without having to plead too much.

His thumb presses forward against the centre of you, your body giving just a little for him as he chuckles, “You can do better than that, give me some pretty words and I’ll give you my tongue.”

“Baby, please, please eat my ass. You know I love it.” You keen softly, your fingers grasping at the sheets. “Want your tongue.”

Michael hums, keeping your cheeks spread with his hands as he dips his head, licking you slowly from clit to tailbone, the warm, wet press of his tongue making your eyes drift shut. He presses the flat of his tongue to your hole, wiggling it from side to side before flicking the tip over the tight rim. You can feel your heart stammering away in your chest, beating so hard you can hear it pounding in your ears. He licks languidly, circling and zigzagging over the tiny opening, moaning against you when it twitches and clenches beneath his tongue.

“M-more.”

“Want me to lick you open huh, get you all wet.” He says crudely, and when he licks you again his tongue is much wetter, pushing firmly against the softly wrinkled skin.

You push your hips back against him, whimpering as quietly as you can against your arm as he laps at you, coating you in saliva. He pushes his lips against you, nuzzling between your cheeks and slurping at you, licking you so wetly that his saliva drips down over your pussy and obscene sounds that you’ve only heard in porn fill the room. The jut of his chin rubs over the sensitive skin of your taint every time his jaw moves and that added pressure helps to fog your mind, reducing you to a trembling mess.

“Fuck. I love this.” He snaps, nudging his tongue forward, groaning as your hole opens for him and allows the tip to slip inside. He wiggles it as your body flutters around the appendage, your knees bending, bringing your feet right up off of the floor as you shudder.

Your clit is throbbing almost painfully and your pussy aches as it receives less and less attention, Michael’s tongue focussing on working your ass until a muddle of undecipherable mutters escape your lips. It’s almost a relief when he pulls back, smacking his lips together before he rubs a fingertip over your spit slick hole.

“Can I have your ass, baby?” he asks, because you may have let him bury his face in your ass but that doesn’t mean you’re always up for letting him fuck it. Today is a different story though, you want everything he can give you before he goes away.

“Yes.” You sigh, “Yeah, Mikey.” Pulling away, you move up the bed and rifle through the top drawer of your bedside table, pulling out the lube and chucking it behind you before you get back into position.

“Fuck yes.” He mumbles to himself, parting your legs just a bit as he pops the cap on the lube, scattering kissing and nips over your ass cheeks as he slicks up a finger. “You know I love it when you let me do this.” He says louder as he rubs that finger over your rim, adding a pressure that allows it to push slowly inside. With how wet you are and how relaxed you’ve gotten from his mouth, his digit sinks in easily to the first knuckle but you still make a small noise at the feeling.

You liked the way it felt to be stretched, and while Michael’s fingers weren’t really that long, they were thick, so just the pumping and wiggling of one felt good enough to make you push back, biting your lip hard as your body screams out for the climax it’s being denied. You can feel it like electricity running through your veins, a thrumming beneath your skin that you’re sure will show through, if you raised a hand now, you know it will be trembling. Only Mike could wind your body up like a toy and play you until you were desperate for whatever he wanted to give you; it had never been that way with anyone else.

“Ready for another?” he asks huskily, rubbing the knuckle of his middle finger against you as he brings his other hand up to gently stroke your clit, knowing you might need the distraction in a moment.

You let out a shaky breath, “Yeah.” You sigh, knowing this is the part that could sometimes burn. “Hurry, Mikey, I just want you to fuck me already.”

He laughs at you, sliding his finger out and squeezing more lube onto his digits, “So impatient. Are you desperate to get my cock in your ass? You know how big I am babe, I need to get you nice and open for me.”

You find the energy to roll your eyes at his compliment to himself, even though it was true; Michael was pretty well endowed, and he was a typical male about it, always wanting to remind you that you’ve got a big guy as if it was important to you somehow. “I know, just be quick please, I need you.” You whine, laying it on thick because you know he loves hearing you so needy for him.

Two fingers circle your asshole, keeping the touch soft before he crosses them and breaches you, his other hand still teasing the swollen bundle of nerves enough to get you to sigh happily even as the stretch in your ass starts aching. Michael sinks his digits as deep as they can go before he stills.

“Feel okay?” he asks, dropping the hand from your pussy to gently massage your cheek, his thumb spreading you again so he can see how you’re taking him in.

You pause for a moment, forcing yourself not to instinctively tighten around him, “Feels good.” You say honestly, used it enough that there was no outright pain like there had been the first time. “Move them for me.”

He does as you ask, slowly at first, thrusting and scissoring his fingers to loosen you up. You know he’s listening carefully to every moan and hitch of your breath, trying to hear the barest hint of discomfort in them. He’d almost given up the first time you tried anal, panic flooding him at every small scrunch of discomfort on your face and every sharp intake of breath through your teeth. He doesn’t have to worry any more though, because by the time he’s finally adding a third finger, you’re edging without your pussy even being touched.

“Please, let me come Mikey.” You gasp, ready to take his cock even though he’s still prepping you, fucking you quickly with his fingers now he’s no longer nervous about hurting you. “I’m so close.”

“Not yet.” He says, rushing to pull back, grabbing his discarded boxers and wiping his slick fingers on them. “I want you to wait until I’m inside you, I need to feel you coming on my dick.” He says as he stands, patting your hip, “On your back, baby, let me see that gorgeous face.”

He quickly moves to grab a condom as you groan impatiently, rolling over onto your back but keeping your ass at the edge of the bed, thankful you’d bought a bed high enough that your tall boy could fuck you over it. You crane your neck to watch him roll the latex on, his cock so full and red that you remember abruptly that he’s barely touched himself at all this time around, and you can’t help but wince sympathetically.

“Come on.” You say softly, drawing your legs up against your chest again as he moves to stand between them, squirting, possibly too much, lube onto his dick and spreading it with his fist before dribbling more over your hole, to just be sure. “That’s it baby, I’m fine.” You smile sweetly up at him, “I’m just ready to come, okay.”

His chest shakes with silent laughter as he nods his head, “I know you are, you’re always ready to come.” He says fondly as he shuffles forward, gripping his cock and stroking the tip along your drenched folds, tapping it against the hard knot of sparking nerves before sliding it down over your slit and pressing against the hole he wants to get inside. His free hand kneads your thigh, his thumb smoothing back and forth over your skin so softly that focussing on it brings your heart rate down, calming you.

His hips flex forward, the broad head of his cock sinking into you without much trouble. Michael sucks in a loud breath, the hand on your thigh tightening briefly as he pushes further in, the slick of the excess lube allowing him to bottom out a lot faster than you thought he would. The gasp that leaves your parted lips is involuntary as he presses tightly against you, the girth of him making your stomach tighten and your eyes squeeze shut. He spreads your legs with both hands now, keeping his hips static as you adjust around him.

“Okay?” he asks after a moment, “Open your eyes, baby.”

You blink them open, finding him looking down at you with a soft smile spreading his rosy lips. His usually pale cheeks are flushed red and there’s a sheen of sweat on his pecs that’s glistening in the light from above your heads. He looks gorgeous like this, naked and happy, lustful. It’s your favourite look on him, one that you’re beyond glad is kept for your eyes only now. His belly clenches and tightens, its slight softness around his middle your favourite part and if his cock wasn’t balls-deep in your ass you’d want to cuddle just at the sight of it.

“Fuck me.” You whine, circling your hips down against him as you grip the sheets, your breath leaving your lungs in shuddering gasps as the sensation the grinding causes flits through your body. “Michael…”

His teeth pinch his bottom lip a he pulls his hips back and thrusts them forward again, drawing a groan from his throat and making his eyebrows furrow as pleasure ripples through him. “Baby, you’re so fucking tight.” He mumbles, thrusting again, smooth and deep. “Squeezing my cock.”

You move a hand between your legs, rubbing at your clit as your body jumps with each frantic thrust, your tits bouncing enough to catch Mikey’s eye and hold it until he can’t help but reach up and give one of your nipples a pinch. His thrusts speed up, his heavy balls slapping against you with each one as his hands move to lock down on your hips, holding you tightly as he starts fucking you harder.

“O-oh god.” You tilt your head back, moaning up towards the ceiling as sparks and jolts of pleasure flare up from between your legs. “That’s good, oh fuck yes.” You pant as your spine curves, the pressure low in your belly building again as your fingers stutter against your clit.

A hand wraps around your wrist, pulling your arm away from your body and pinning it to the bed as he pistons his hips. “Not till I say.” He grunts, leaning over you as best he can until all of a sudden he stops moving.

“What are you doing?” you frown, reaching with your free arm to hit at his chest, “Keep fucking me.” You sound whiny, but it just makes him beam at you.

“Got an idea baby, think you’re gonna like it.” he leans back, releasing your wrist to reach for the dildo at your side, chuckling when your eyes widen.

“What are you gonna do with that?” you question, still unable to stop the sounds that slip from your lips as he grinds against you, rolling his hips as he brings the toy up, gently slapping the shaft against your wet folds.

“What do you think?” he asks, pulling his hips back until just the tip is still inside, giving him room to position the dildo at your entrance, “Can you take two of me at once baby? Let me fuck you in both holes until you’re screaming for me.”

You’ve never had more than two fingers in the hole that wasn’t getting fucked but you can’t deny that you’d though about double penetration before. A threesome was out of the picture now you’re with Mikey, his jealousy not allowing that, but god the idea of having Mike’s cock stretching your pussy and your ass at the same time was such a turn on.

“Yes!” you yip, tilting your hips up, “Yes, I want that Mikey. Fill me up. Please.”

“Holy shit.” He mutters, shaking his head. He runs a hand through his dark hair, making it stick up on its ends before he coats the toy in your juices and slides the first few inches into your pussy.

Your shoulders jerk up off of the bed, your hands reaching down to press against his stomach but he’s not close enough to reach. “Stop for a second.” You say, already feeling full to the brim. It doesn’t hurt exactly, but the added stretch isn’t completely comfortable.

“Sorry baby.” Michael winces, “Want me to take it out?”

Shaking your head, taking a few deep breaths before reaching for the hand he’s got on the toy and pulling it towards you, your mouth opening in a soundless gasp as your body swallows the silicone cock to the base. You drop your hand from him, your chest rising and falling quickly as your mind goes a little foggy with the sensations wracking your body.

“Fuck, look at you.” Mike growls, thrusting his hips forward again. “So full of me, you like that, huh?” He overwhelms you, fucking you with the toy and with his own dick, managing to keep a rhythm that means every time his hips pull back, the dildo pushes forward. “Feel so fucking good.”

You feel almost dizzy from the strength of the pressure and pulsing between your legs; sweat dampens the hair close to your scalp and your face feels so incredibly hot but you almost don’t want it to stop. Your orgasm is teetering on the edge, your body swamped with the need to just explode around him. The harder and faster he becomes, the louder the sounds bursting from your lips get and he wasn’t joking when he said you’d be screaming for him.

“Let me come, let me come.” You babble, arching and writhing on his cocks. “Please.”

Mike nods frantically, unable to speak as he multi-tasks to the best of his ability. His hips and thighs shaking as he tries to continue pounding you, his arm no doubt aching as he moves the toy. Your walls quiver and squeeze down, making everything feel so damn tight as he fucks you right passed that point you’ve been waiting for. You’re amazed at the intensity of your orgasm, pleasure so strong that it completely takes over your body, making you contract and pulse from head to toe.

“Fuck, oh fuck.” You squeak, your toes curling so sharply that they immediately start to cramp as your cunt flutters and locks down, your ass obviously doing the same because the groan that Michael lets out fills the room and practically vibrates through your entire body.

His hand abandons the toy so he can grip your thighs and yank you onto his cock, plunging forward in a handful of bone-shaking thrusts until his face screws up and he’s muttering a string of colourful curse words to join your own, filling the condom.

You’re sure you must black out, because the next thing you know you’re empty and Michael is gently wiping up the mess of lube smeared over your skin, singing softly under his breath as the sound of water running comes from the ensuite. You fill your lungs with air, the thrumming and tingling still travelling through your body just at a lower voltage this time.

“How are you feeling?” he asks softly, nervously chewing the corner of his bottom lip, “Was it too much?”

“No!” you rush to say, not wanting him to worry like he often does. “It was great. We need to do that again.” you giggle, feeling almost high with how light your head is.

A sigh of relief meets your words and Michael nods his head, massaging your thighs as he leans over you. “I have a bath running, but if you’d rather sleep that’s fine.” He says before dipping his head, pressing his lips to yours to kiss you slowly and deeply, making quiet, satisfied sounds against your mouth.

There is no way in hell that you’re sleeping through your last hours together. You’ve got the day off tomorrow specifically for this reason.

Pushing yourself up, you nudge your nose against his, “I’m not sleepin’” you state, “Let’s have that bath and order food, then you can fuck me all over again.” you say, hoping that’ll actually be the case.

Grinning, Michael draws you up off of the bed, stroking his fingers through your hair as he agrees. “Yeah, let’s do that.” he says, before leading you towards the bathroom, determined to forget about his upcoming departure as much as you are.


End file.
